1. TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to a machining center.
2. BACKGROUND ART
A machining center is provided with a plurality of tools and a variety of machining operations can be carried out by them after setting a workpiece on a table of the machining center. In the case of measuring the geometrical shape of a machined workpiece, the machined workpiece is removed from the table of the machining center and then fixed on a table of a three-dimensional measuring machine which is remote from the machining center. After that, a probe unit of the three-dimensional measuring machine comes into contact with the machined workpiece so as to measure its geometrical shape.
However, since the machined workpiece must be removed from the machining center table and then set on the table of the three-dimensional measuring machine, the measuring operation is troublesome and long. In addition, a large floor space is required to accommodate the machining center and the three-dimensional measuring machine.